1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for capturing feedback generated from a virtual reality simulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture, marketing, and sales of consumer products is highly competitive, and consumer product manufacturers, wholesalers and retailers, are interested in obtaining feedback from the people who select, purchase and use their products. Feedback may be obtained using research methodologies and technologies that support those methodologies. Supporting technologies include computer hardware and software tools that can be used to simulate the environments in which people select products, purchase products and use products. The essential endeavor of this type of consumer research is to attempt to understand what influences a consumer's purchasing decision, i.e., to answer the question “why?” a consumer purchases one product over another.
While software tools are capable of generating very realistic appearing environments for conducting market research, the environments are limited when presented on two-dimensional computer monitors. The limitations of the simulated environment can undermine the quality of the research results.